


【瞳耀】爱吃酸，非醋莫属

by yaowanzi7



Category: S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, sci谜案集
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaowanzi7/pseuds/yaowanzi7
Summary: ♥ 每天都有瞳耀梗♥ 你跑了五年知道回来了？♥ 你一回来就勾搭男人？♥ 我一回来就看你有男朋友了？♥ 对得起我五年没找对象的空虚吗？♥ OOC or 狗血都是我♥ 双向吃醋的乱开车一篇♥ 瞳耀大概是我唯一总想开车，脑子里总有梗的CP♥ 厨房play、围裙穿一发？喝点小饮料吧？♥ 呸！变态





	【瞳耀】爱吃酸，非醋莫属

白羽瞳会露出愤怒的表情是他预想到的，毕竟对于刚刚确定恋人关系的两个人来说，离别必是一个硬伤，况且他还骗了白羽瞳，连他要出国留学这消息都是从一个无关紧要的旁人嘴里知道的，白羽瞳没有理由不愤懑，甚至恨他。

“一边答应交往，一边收拾行李离开，这就是你展耀！”白羽瞳指着他的手指微微颤抖，年轻的脸孔还没学会隐藏情绪，独特的眼睛里显现出一个受了伤的幼兽无声的指控着他的残忍。

“羽瞳，我本来是想今天告诉你的，所以才约了晚上吃饭。”展耀抿着唇，他并非不爱白羽瞳，只是他的爱没有对方表现的热切，那朵名为情窦初开的花一直种在他心尖最柔软的地方，舍不得碰触，尽管没有浇灌养分，依旧茂盛开放，装满了一颗心，枝叶偶尔的冒进，还会传来刺痛感。

“你TM的明天就上飞机，去另一个半球了！还是说你想到了那边，等我发现你消失了才告诉我？”记忆中白羽瞳从没这样狂怒过，像只陌生的猛兽将他抵在墙壁上，也不管这是人来人往的大街，随时会被别人观赏或拍照。

展耀看着他，努力掩去眼中可能流露出的异样情绪，心中疯长的枝干蔓延至五脏六腑，将它们紧密的缠在一起，他张了张嘴，发现声带莫名消失了，发不出一点声音。

“展耀，你觉得我会阻拦你出国学习？还是我白羽瞳根本不值得你信任？从小我想做什么都第一个告诉你，而你什么都不说，总要我去猜，去想。”白羽瞳双手按着他的肩膀，低垂的头只离他的眼睛一寸远，“其实我不怕的去猜去想，就怕你的计划里原本就没有我的出现。”

“小……白……”展耀想抬手搂住他的后背，却发现双臂上的力量根本无法撼动，“我只是不想……”

“你只是不想告诉我。”白羽瞳放开了手，展耀看着他红着双眼转身越渐越远的身影，人群中再也看不到那一抹白衣。

“计划里怎么会没有你？正因为全是你才怕会伤害了你呀。”展耀在熙攘的大街边靠着墙蹲了下去，愣仲的看着土堆上刚刚白羽瞳狠踩过留下的脚印“不告诉你，是怕影响你的心情，最后这几天更希望你能开心。”

“Ladies and gentlemen，We will soon be landing at the ……”

“先生，先生。”大脑被分成了两部分，一边沉浸在无法逃离而出的回忆中，一边拉扯着他回归到现实里。

“飞机即将降落，先生请您……”外界的吵闹声不断的入侵大脑皮层，他皱着眉睁开了双眼，一张含笑的脸孔映入眼帘，“我们将收回小毛毯，请您调整好坐姿。”

恰逢香港多雨季节，潮气夹杂着泥土的气息扑面而来，展耀拉着行李箱站在机场候车处的门口，白家大姐比五年前更美丽大方，尽显成熟之美，一套黑色束身裙衬的她颀长纤瘦，不知是大丁还是小丁站在她身后打着一把素色大伞，即便是走在这泥泞道路的雨天里，也一如平常的随性贵气。

“小耀！”白磬堂笑着走进，上下打量了他一番，不由得说道“五年没见越发帅气了，就是感觉比以前还瘦，看白羽瞳心不心疼。”

“……姐，还麻烦你跑来接我一趟。”展耀接过一旁递过来的伞，撑在白磬堂与自己的头上走出了机场候车厅，大小丁紧随其后。

展耀倒好了时差也适应了香港的气候，一连几天阴云密布的下雨天，令整间屋子似乎都泛着潮湿的气味，他依靠在窗边望着连绵的雨点，落在地上形成一摊摊小水洼，相连而下的水滴泛起了一圈圈涟漪。

“叩叩叩”在这样的天气中的确适合回忆过去，却被门外的响声打断了他的思路。

庞煜双手拎着装满菜的超市塑料袋，发上敷了一层水珠，浅色的大衣此刻看起来有些狼狈，雨水似乎在他的肩膀上绘了一幅并不规则的图画。

“你？”展耀伸手接过了一袋子，“买这么多蔬菜？”

“第一次登门当然要买些东西了，太贵重的想必展博士也未必会收下，想了想不如我做顿晚饭就当迎你回国了，并且祝你乔迁之喜。”庞煜空出的手拉开大衣扣子，在展耀惊讶的视线中拿出了两本十分厚重的书，看得出被保护的很好，至少没有湿了任何一块边角。

“你先进来吧，把袋子放在玄关，谢谢你替我预定的书，在国外没赶上预售，早就想买来看看了。”展耀接过两本包装严谨的书，“也算不上乔迁之喜，这是……朋友姐姐的房子，借我住几天而已。”

“朋友姐姐？”庞煜脱了大衣挂在了衣钩上，自动自发的换上拖鞋“这里的房子有钱都未必能买到，大手笔。”

展耀笑了笑没说什么，看了眼地上两大兜子的蔬菜有些无奈，想了想终是没说什么拒绝的话。

他和庞煜是在一个心理学论坛上认识的，虽然对方某些言论并不讨他喜欢，但能看出喜爱这门功课的心，带着自己的观点去评价事情也算是人之常情，展耀便没过多纠结这些小事，却没想对方自来熟一般，自己刚刚回国就好似分开了多年的好兄弟似的，熟络的让他有些不知所措。

低头看了眼崭新的书封，小心的将它们放回到房间里，再出来时，庞煜已经自主的把蔬菜放入厨房，系上围巾，似乎马上就要进入家庭煮夫的状态。

“嗯……庞煜，现在刚刚四点，不着急的，不如我们先喝些东西聊一些书里的内容？”展耀站在厨房门口看着正在找盆装蔬菜的庞煜。

“也好，喝些什么？茶还是咖啡？”他又走到冰箱前，一边看着里面的饮品一边问着“还是果汁？矿泉水也有……啊！抱歉，我以为是在自己家呢……”

展耀笑着摇了摇头，嘴角上扬的弧度整张脸都柔和了起来，未弯的眼里闪着晶体，“没关系，拿一瓶桃汁吧。”

两人相继坐在沙发上，突然安静下来的气氛让展耀有些尴尬的拿起桃汁又喝了几口，转了转眸子“你这么忙怎么还有空在这个时候来给我送书？”

“提前都安排好了，这一晚上的时间我都空出来了，就为了见你一面，也算满足了我这几年来的心愿了。”庞煜喝的是速溶咖啡，看得出这廉价的味道不是他所喜欢的，依旧摆出一脸绅士的样子，其实展耀心下是不快的，虽然他是一个不动声色的人，但他更喜欢直白一些的人，就像是……唔……

“也是，我们认识了快四年了，讨论过很多心理学的研究问题，因为距离原因还一直没见过，不过你比我想象中的要……健谈。”展耀斟酌着词汇。

“哈哈哈，你是想说我献殷勤吧。”庞煜依旧带着围裙，配上此刻不拘小节的笑容，看起来有些滑稽。

“说笑了，对我有什么殷勤可献。”展耀放下杯子，发出了一声脆响，看到对方似欲开口，他连忙说道“对了，上次的心理学论坛你去参加了吗？”

白羽瞳此刻的表情，将山雨欲来雷声乍现诠释的淋漓尽致，手机被按得噼啪作响，似乎要把全部的不满泄愤出来，随着发送信息失败的声音传出，他随口骂了句shit。

“白色儿~我能穿你的衬衣吗？”隔着一道浴室的门，洪亮的女声轻快的喊着他。

“你自己的衣服呢？”白羽瞳闭上眼呼了口气，似乎是在告诉自己冷静一些，然后又喊道“穿吧，赶紧洗完和赵富走，他一会就到。”

“好的，白色儿~”声音十分愉快，似乎还哼起了不明曲目的调子。

白羽瞳抓了抓头发，不知道为什么会答应赵富同意他女朋友来自家洗澡，一会要刷多少次浴室，他已经不想去思考了，衣服被她穿了就不要了，他思考着的空档，浴室的门被打开，女孩子大喇喇的穿着白羽瞳过长的衬衣走了出来。

“奇乐！你裤子呢？”他惊叫了一声，好像此刻被占便宜的是自己，语气高昂的质问着。

“在这呢。”奇乐挥了挥手里的湿漉漉的裤子，地上不一会便积了一小片水渍。

白羽瞳实在忍无可忍拉着她的胳膊就向外走，打开大门的时候奇乐正怪叫着，还没穿裤子会被看光的！

这是一层两户的房型，白羽瞳从没见过邻居，大概是奇乐太过于吵闹，以至于对方打开了房门，一张熟悉的脸带着疑惑的看向他和奇乐。

既尴尬又狼狈。

白羽瞳抓着奇乐，而穿着他白衬衣的奇乐露着两条光|裸的腿，带着一身事后澡的沐浴香气，不一会便飘满了整个楼道。

既窘迫又不安。

“……你？”白羽瞳睁大了双眼，那表情看起来十分滑稽。

展耀的视线从奇乐的双腿一直看到两人唯一肌肤相贴的地方，又状似无意的瞟了一眼奇乐的脸。

年轻漂亮的女生，他竟然喜欢这么呱噪的小孩子？

白羽瞳下意识的放开了手，五年未见的复杂情绪此刻全部转化为了惊喜，这负气的五年，收到过展耀的短信与邮件，赌气的没有回复一篇，却珍藏如宝贝，他看着展耀立在对面的房面前，面无表情的脸孔，甚至连笑唇都败给了地心引力。

“五年未见，口味倒是变了不少啊，白色儿。”展耀冷淡的语气使得周边百里都结出了冰渣。

“你知道我当了警察？”白羽瞳的重点好像和展耀的不同，眼里的闪光越加明亮。

“呵。”看到白羽瞳和别的女人站在一起那一刻，他有些腿软的支撑不住身体，依靠着门框才能勉强不让自己太难堪，那一瞬间他想了太多太多，最多的便是，假如当年没有离开这五年，白羽瞳还是他的吧。

“展耀？怎么了？”白羽瞳看着展耀的身后走出一个男子，举着锅铲围着好笑的超市赠送来的围裙，一脸关切的问道。

不是皮鞋、旅游鞋、登山鞋……而是家居拖鞋。

“哦，没事，给你介绍一下这位是……我跟你说的那位朋友，他姐姐借给我住的这间房子。”展耀回头看这庞煜，眼眶有些发热恰好转移些视线。

“你好，我是展耀的……”

“Shit！”白羽瞳冲上来的时候，展耀睁大了双眼，还没来得及阻拦，庞煜的脸上就被狠揍了一拳，然后他看着白羽瞳从地上抓起庞煜的衣领拉起，语气阴森的问道“你是他的谁！说啊！”

滑稽的围裙扭了圈被压在庞煜的身下，锅铲滑到了茶几腿边，他闭着一边眼睛，大脑似乎还没转过来，愣愣的看着白羽瞳。

“你疯了！”展耀从后面抓着白羽瞳的手臂，试图将他拉起，“为什么打人？几年没见别的没有长进，脾气到是越来越大了！你这警察当得可真……唔！”

白羽瞳放开庞煜一转脸便狠狠的亲上了展耀还在啰嗦的唇，两人撞到了门边的鞋柜，发出了不小的声响，展耀回过神的时候，双手已被对方死死压制住，完全无法挣脱。

雨势小了不少，有些行人收起了伞，似乎十分享受这种细雨蒙蒙的感觉，庞煜一手揉着被打肿的脸颊，一边朝着自己的车走去，他从没听过展耀说起过什么朋友，不，应该是男朋友，尽管他对展耀也抱有一些朋友之外的想法，但终归没有变为真，这一拳委实挨得有些冤屈。

“白羽瞳！你发什么……喂！滚开！”展耀被白羽瞳推到厨房柜前，将他卡在中间，无法逃脱。

“舍得回来了？”白羽瞳双手按在橱柜上，凑近展耀的脸孔，“偷偷的住到我隔壁？什么意思？看你和那个家伙在这屋里做饭吗？”

展耀迫于白羽瞳的逼近，身体向后躲避，从侧看去腰部弯出一个诱人的弧度，“白羽瞳，别太过分了！我去哪里，什么时候回来，何时需要与你汇报了？”

“呵呵，很好。”白羽瞳眼底并没有笑意，看得出他此刻十分恼怒，“那我就让你看看我凭什么管你。”

展耀穿的是居家服，宽松舒适，但也意味着十分好脱，白羽瞳丝毫不费力的就将他上衣拽了下来，低头边咬上了展耀胸前的一出凸起，引起展耀的惊鸣声。

“唔！你……嗯……”喘息来的错不及防，白羽瞳按住展耀挥来的手，嘴上越加卖力的啃咬着他的乳尖。

“五年前，不……我的第一个性冲动对象就是你。”白羽瞳一路舔吻着展耀的胸口，来到另一边乳首附近，吻着乳晕。

“唔嗯……哈……”展耀双腿不自然别着，白羽瞳用膝盖顶着他的下体，甚至恶意的转动着，摩擦着展耀的脆弱地带。

“他刚才想给你做饭？”白羽瞳终于抬起了头，拉扯着展耀的裤子，露出了白皙的晃眼的一双长腿，展耀不从，试图推开他的双手。

“展耀，我的力气你是知道的，别做无谓的挣扎，今天我必须……”白羽瞳看着展耀带有负气的眼睛，凑过去啃咬着他的耳朵，“让你知道我对你的感情有多深。”

“白羽瞳……唔……”敏感的耳廓被白羽瞳一舔，红色蔓延了半边脖颈。

内裤很快便被扯了下来，此刻浑身赤裸的展耀就那么充满着诱惑的站在白羽瞳面前，他粗喘了一口气，从旁边抽出一个新的围裙，在展耀惊愕的表情下，围在他白皙的身躯上。

“你这是干什么？白羽瞳！”展耀想要将围裙脱掉，白羽瞳直接抓住他两个纤细的手腕。

“你想听什么回答呢，展耀？”白羽瞳笑着看他，一脸的人畜无害，“干你？”

“你不是有女朋友……嗯啊！”展耀愤愤的说着，下体被袭蓦地便发出软糯的呻吟声。

“不是你吗？我们可是青梅竹马两小无猜。”白羽瞳拉起展耀一把将他面朝下按在了橱柜上，展耀惊的叫出了声。

“门外那个……你……你在干嘛？”展耀还未说完话，感到身后人的举动，连忙回过头去看，声线的尾音还带着一丝颤。

白羽瞳拿起了一根洗干净了的黄瓜，在展耀的臀上抽打了几下，甚至用粗糙的表皮摩擦着他的后|穴口，引起了展耀身体的抖动。

“嗯……白羽瞳……你……”展耀无法动弹的身体只能趴在橱柜上，撅着白嫩的臀部任由白羽瞳玩弄。

“做饭？我现在也给你做饭。”白羽瞳拿着黄瓜顶着展耀的后穴口，研磨着却不进入，“让你这里吃得饱饱的，省的跑去找其他男人要东西吃。”

“白羽瞳！你这个混蛋！”展耀扭动着身子，就是不让白羽瞳对准位置玩他。

白羽瞳低下头在他光滑的臀上舔了几下，湿热的舌头划过肌肤的感觉，让展耀的手臂上起了一层鸡皮。

手指插入一根还算顺利，白羽瞳小心的抽插了几下，肠壁湿热感使得他下体一阵紧绷，裤子隆起了一个令人遐想的弧度。

“一会喂你吃黄瓜还是胡萝卜？”白羽瞳故意色情的问道，手指在他穴内转动着手指，带出了些许湿意。

“白羽瞳，你放开……嗯……呜……”展耀无法控制身体的变化，或许它本身就不排斥，甚至是接受白羽瞳的触碰，的确比心更坦荡。

进入第三根手指时，展耀明显僵了一下，白羽瞳虽然生气但也不舍得伤害他分毫，只是嘴上凶的厉害而已，慢慢摩擦了几下才完全进入，看着穴口周围的皱褶被撑起，甚至被淫|液镀上了一层亮光，白羽瞳只觉得下体要爆了。

有些急躁的抽出了手指，引来展耀急促的喘息声，白羽瞳解开自己的皮带与裤口，将硬的不行的物件释放了出来，他随手拿起了黄瓜，朝着一张一合的小穴插了进去。

“呜呜呜……嗯啊……白……羽瞳……拿出……拿出去……有刺儿……嗯啊……”展耀被突然插入的带有暗刺的黄瓜刺激的叫了出来，黄瓜虽然不粗，坑洼不平的表皮却蹭着他稚嫩的内壁，说不出是难受还是快乐。

“这是罚你五年前不告诉就走。”白羽瞳听着展耀的呻吟声，越发兴奋起来，黄瓜在他手中连续转动了五六次，身下的人甚至颤抖了起来，声音也带上了哭腔。

扭动着的白皙身体，红色的围裙铺在胸下，细长的绳带系在腰上，落在腰窝处，白羽瞳仅仅是看着他的后背与红绳的反差色，物件都能大上一圈。

太久了，他等了太久了……早就想过，只要展耀回来，就再也别想从他身边离开。

黄瓜带着淫液被抽出，甚至拉出了一条丝线，显得尤为色情。

白羽瞳又拿了根胡萝卜，明显比黄瓜大了一圈，前戏做的充分，小穴里此刻已经湿软的一塌糊涂，橘色的胡萝卜插入的十分轻松，似乎是进的深了，顶端的尖头戳到了展耀的腺体，他腰部猛地颤了起来，嘴里也发出了一声甜腻的让人亢奋的淫叫。

“这里？”白羽瞳凑过去看着他的脸，红透的颊一直连到耳廓，“猫儿，被我找到弱点了，以后看我怎么治你。”

展耀连手攥拳这样简单的动作都做不到，随着白羽瞳手里抽插的动作，扭动着身子，热度从后穴向外散发，甚至蔓延到了脚底。

“耗……耗子……不要……出来……胡萝……萝卜……难受……呜呜……哈啊……”展耀抵着橱柜的头像个拨浪鼓，时不时的摇着，长腿交织在一起无意识的摩擦着，似乎是在驱赶走那股子陌生的快感。

淫液顺着胡萝卜进出滑下了大腿，白羽瞳双眼有些发红，此刻他脑子里在没有其他的想法，只想狠狠的操展耀。

白羽瞳的下体怒脉喷张，看起来着实吓人，整根没入展耀的后穴里，插到了最深处。

 

“嗯啊……白……耗……嗯……”展耀的脸颊发着热度，嘴里含糊不清的念着什么。

“猫，我在呢。”白羽瞳放开展耀的双手，抓住他的细腰，前后摆动着抽插起来。

展耀的呻吟声充斥了整间厨房，如若不是白羽瞳支撑着他的腰部，只怕双腿早就软成了一滩泥。

小穴有自主意识一般的包裹着白羽瞳的物件，像张小嘴似的嚅嗫着，每一下退出都会被自主的吸回来。

“告诉我，你出国这几年交过男女朋友吗？”白羽瞳操弄的速度加快，一下下撞击着展耀的臀部，发出啪啪的声响。

“唔……嗯哈恩……嗯……”展耀根本无法阻挡呻吟声从嘴里流泻出来，白羽瞳似有一种不回答便这么狠狠的操下去的架势，他只好胡乱地摇了摇头。

白羽瞳低笑了出来，低头奖励似的吻了吻他的眼角，手向下滑去抓住了展耀的分身，那里已经硬了起来，被撞击的前后晃荡。

展耀被情欲折磨的全身像是煮红了的虾子，衬着围裙越加艳丽。

白羽瞳操得越发大力，展耀嘴里的呻吟破音而出，他反手抓住白羽瞳的手臂，似乎是想求点什么。

白羽瞳停下了撞击，低下头在他耳边道“我们改成正面式？看着你的脸操你的小穴？”

展耀根本没分辨出白羽瞳说了什么，就感到身体被白羽瞳拉了起来，整个人一阵天旋地转，后背贴到了发热的橱柜上。

晃动的越发大力，展耀与白羽瞳五指相交，拥吻的唇间是抑制不住的呻吟声。

后穴灼热的要把白羽瞳的物件融化了一般，快感四升，两人均是粗喘着气息。

下腹紧息，白羽瞳伸手摸着展耀的乳尖，低头在他耳边说“小耀，我只有你，只会等你，只爱你。”

迷蒙中他听得清楚，身体像是被瞬间打了一种名叫快感的药水，浑身都颤栗了起来，后穴不断收缩着，下体顺着马眼滋滋的流出了些许白色精液，白羽瞳被后穴刺激的狠狠的操着他前列腺体。

“啊啊啊啊……耗子……耗子……”展耀终于迎来了最后的高潮，后穴被白羽瞳射的一塌糊涂，前面也喷出了自己的液体。

白羽瞳舒服的叹了一口气，从小腹上抹起一点白浊，在展耀的注视下放到嘴里。

“唔……”展耀发出一声意义不明的呻吟，后穴又是一阵紧缩，本来射完精液的下体竟又抖了几下。

白羽瞳眯着眼将瘫软无力的展耀就着插入的姿势抱了起来，像个孩子似的在他怀里窝着，走动时在他后穴里上下颠动的分身完全没有疲软的意思。

“……耗子？”展耀呢喃不清的喊了一句。

“我在，宝贝，我一直在。”白羽瞳越加用力的抱着怀里的展耀。

“嗯……你在就好。”他趴在他的肩头闭上了双眼，这个人是他一辈子想要依靠的人。

他从没想过轰轰烈烈，烈火燎原般的爱，只要你是白羽瞳，我是展耀，就好。

《完》


End file.
